kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagerou Daze (song)
Heat-Haze Days (カゲロウデイズ Kagerou Days) is the third song of the series. Background This song was uploaded on September 30, 2011, and quickly gained in views, becoming Shizen no Teki-P's most popular song, and in turn the most popular song in the series. It has reached over 2,000,000 views in Nico Nico Douga. It also gave the Project it's name. The story behind the song revolves around a boy, Hibiya, and a girl, Hiyori. On August 15th, Hibiya witnesses Hiyori running out into the street to retrieve a black cat and getting hit by a truck. The heat apparently mocks him in his daze, and he blacks out. He wakes up on August 14th. He tells Hiyori about his strange dream that took place in the park they were walking in. They decide to go home and just as she steps in front of him, a pole falls from the sky and pierces through her. The heat once again laughs at him, and, before he blacks out, he notices Hiyori seems to be smiling as she dies. This process repeats for decades, the same two days happening over and over. Finally, Hibiya decides to take action and pushes Hiyori out of the way of the truck and is killed himself. In the end, it shows Hiyori was also caught in the loop. It turns out that she had been trying to save Hibiya from death, so the cycle still continues on. Trivia *There is another translation of this song, "Kagerou Daze"; however, it is unclear which one is the official title of the song. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= On August 15th, 12:30 in the afternoon, The weather was incredibly nice And amidst the sickening rays of the dazzling sun I spoke with you, for I had nothing else to do "Well, y’know, I kind of hate summer", You boldly murmured while petting a cat Ah, you pursued that cat as it ran away from you And what jumped out Was the traffic light that changed to a glaring red Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere and struck you as you screamed Your scent, now mingled with sprayed blood, choked me In the haze of lies, the haze of heat laughed, "This is all real!" With that, like a cricket’s sound being disturbed, the light blue of summer darkened away I woke up upon my bed to the sound of a ticking clock What time is it now? On August 14th, sometime past 12 in the morning I recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket But, y’know, it’s a little strange. Yesterday, in a dream, I saw us walking in this same exact park "Why don’t we go home now?" The second you stepped off the pathway, everyone surrounding us Turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths From the sky, down dropped an iron pole That pierced your body straight through The sound of wind-chimes and your ripping screams filled the spaces between the park trees In this unnatural scene, The shimmering heat laughed, "This is the real thing!" As my vision blurred away, I glanced at your profile, and thought I saw you smiling Countless times have had me black out In the laughing heat like this This cycle has repeated for decades I realized that a long time ago In this kind of clichéd story, There must only be one ending. Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist. Suddenly, I pushed you aside and jumped into the street; At that moment, the truck slammed into me Your eyes and my twisted body were like hazy reflections of the blood that sprayed everywhere If that praiseful heat haze laughed, “Serves you right!” again Then this would be what you’d call a normal summer day. But all of that ended today. On August 14th, a girl awoke upon her bed And she said, "I failed this time, too..." as she cradled a single cat. References Category:Songs Category:All pages